


#6 Warmongering

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: It was so much easier to lie to people he didn't know.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: 1000 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 11





	#6 Warmongering

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a diodeshipper, multishipper technically but this is one of them, and the only reason I didn't go full on romance is because it isn't necessary. Feel free to read it through that lense.  
> This was really rushed, and I'm sorry.

Enraged, Alder punched the wall. He growled,

"What do they think they're playing at!? They are a threat to this region!" Ash looked at the man who'd delivered the information.

He was lying.

Pikachu's ears were pinned back.

"Yes sir, of course they are. They should be eliminated, correct?"

The champion nodded and the informant left the room.

"Ash..."

×

×

×

Stomach queasy, Ash brought out his Pidgeot,

"Come on girl."

With permission, Ash got on her back and they were off.

To Sinnoh.

In Unova, they were preparing an invasion.

Cynthia needed a chance to defend her region.

Landing outside, they were greeted by Aaron.

Letting some panic slip through, he quickly stepped off Pidgeot,

"I just came from Unova, Alder's preparing to invade."

Aaron's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, "Unova!? But...we can't take them on. No we'll need allies. I'm going to Johto, find Cynthia and tell her. I'll tell Lucian to try and get Hoenn on our side, since Kanto will probably help if Johto does."

Nodding, Ash watched as Aaron took off. He returned Pidgeot and ran up to where he was sure the rest of the elite four were.

Bursting in, he could see that Lucian had left in a rush, and he'd caught the remaining people's attention. Before anyone could ask, he explained himself,

"Unova's preparing an attack, Aaron said he'd go get Johto and Kanto, and that he'd tell Lucian to get to Hoenn." Cynthia nodded and ran to inform the gym leaders and get a force ready to defend Sinnoh, Bertha and Flint followed.

Ash was a little surprised at the speed that they left.

Oh...right.

Alder.....they had a deal didn't they...

He had to fulfill it.

Or...or....no, just do it.

His empty belt making him nauseous, he pulled off the one pokeball remaining as he remembered the threat,

"Pidgeot, girl, to Kalos!"

A little caw and they were off.

Immediately he was approached by Clemont.

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

Attempting to be convincing, Ash spoke.

Why did it have to be Clemont here and not Diantha.

It was so much easier to lie to someone he didn't know much about.

"Alder asked me to get Kalos to assist in his war against the four Japanese regions." Clemont gaped,

"All four! He doesn't stand a chance! Why is he even fighting?" Ash let his shoulders droop, fighting the tears as he continued to fight against what he wanted to say,

"Sinnoh's been threatening them for years. They'd planned an attack for a month or so from now, so Alder decided to attack first and force them on the defensive." Clemont seemed nervous, 

"I don't know....with Lieutenant Surge helping lead them....I can tell Diantha, but there's no guarantee." Ash let out a shaky smile, hoping that Clemont was right "That's all I can ask....I have to go."

A soft smile, Clemont gripped his shoulder,

"I'll do what I can, now go. We'll need Galar if we want to win this."

Ash's heart broke.

"If Cynthia hasn't already gotten them."

"Wow, since when were you a pessimist?" The joking tone was a surprise from Clemont, but Ash only outwardly responded with a shaky, humorless, smile, "All...all right then. Thanks Clemont-"

"Wait, where's Pikachu?" Ash's eyes teared up and he turned swiftly on his heel, unable to control his shaking voice as he grabbed Pidgeot's pokeball.

"A-Alder....n-nevermind, I have to go."

There was no way he could tell the truth.

"Wait-"

And Ash was off.

"Please let this be enough for you..."

Landing in Galar, he quickly made his way to where Leon and Raihan were.

"L-Leon!" Ash cursed himself for being unable to stabilize his voice and breathing. Not caring anymorez he just said the words,

"A-Alder's asking for you to assist in his war with the four Japanese regions."

"All four!? What's that fool playing at?" Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Ash spoke,

"H-He says that Sinnoh's been threatening them for years. He recently learned that they planned an invasion, so he's going to do so first and force them on the defensive. Unfortunately, Sinnoh is strong allies with Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. Unova will be alone."

Leon had seemingly made a decision in the few seconds it took for Ash to get it out.

Ash couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'll speak to him. You're clearly exhausted, calm down, take a break, and go home."

Nodding, Ash took out Pidgeot and flew back to Unova without another word. He released her, as she'd requested he do sometime that week.

He could tell she didn't want to, but she flew back to Kanto regardless.

It was a lapse of judgement.

He walked up to the people who had taken his pokemon,

"I've-"

"Informed Sinnoh of our invasion. You think we didn't notice? Your pokemon have suffered the consequences for your actions."

It happened so quickly.

He wanted to scream and cry.

What was the point of running?

Faces flashed in his mind.

Kukui.

Kiawe.

Clemont.

Bonnie.

Misty.

Lillie.

Brock.

His mother.

Everyone.

So he put all his strength into standing up and jumping out the window.

Shaking off his shock like an expert, he ran.

It was too easy to sneak on a boat.

Bruised and bloody, clothes torn.

All he had to do now was get to any region that wasn't Unova.

And the trip was a few days, he was losing blood, but if someone found that he'd snuck on, he'd surely be kicked back to Unova.

The boat landed in Kalos.

He made his way to Lumiose, the closest city, found his way to the gym, and collapsed into a worried Clemont's arms.

He woke up a few days later, covered in bandages with a worried Diantha and Clemont sitting beside him.

"Ash! What happened?"

He averted his gaze, ashamed of himself.

"I-I went back to Unova and asked for my pokemon back. They attacked me. I released Pidgeot at her request a few minutes before I entered the tower, so she's safe, but the others....they were already gone before I got there. He was threatening their lives. I couldn't...I-I'm not letting Alola into this fight. I can't."

Both trainers before him looked furious.

"That bastard forced you to bring us in on a death mission! I'll stab them in the back! Pretend to be their allies until the last second and turn on those bastards!" Ash gave a small smile, thankful to be reminded that someone cared, even if he didn't know Diantha all that well,

"I....thank you....please tell Leon....I...I don't want him hurt because I was weak-"

"You aren't weak! You took a boat from Unova to here with severe injuries! The fact that you aren't dead yet proves enough."

Clemont's sudden outburst stunned Ash into silence.

Tears welled up and he hugged Clemont as best he could.

Diantha stood up, muttering about meeting with Leon, Cynthia, and "that bastard" as soon as possible.

Ash's sight faded, and heard Clemont say something about contacting his family.

When he woke up, Unova had been overthrown, and his mother, Kukui, and many of his friends were sitting at his bedside.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't get it. Ash's pokemon were forcibly stolen from him and he was told to gather allies because someone wanted to kill Cynthia and decided to start a war. It was easy because Alder doesn't think before he acts. Instead he went to Sinnoh first, someone saw him do it, so they killed the pokemon they stole.  
> I'm sure you'll piece together the rest. I understand this is poorly written, but I don't know how to fix it in a way that wouldn't take hours that I don't have.


End file.
